draconisrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Maeris
Introduction Maeris is a female sea drgaon. She is 137 years in human age and 16 in dragon age (for sea dragons). Personality Maeris is a wise dragon who has read many books when she had no other company but the water creatures. other than that she can be kind but she always has her guard raised. Maeris likes books and water creatures, has no interest in treasure other than books and dislikes very hot things. History Maeris is a sea dragon trapped in an odd river with an unknown spell/curse on it. this river was created long ago alongside the cavern above it where quite some dragons reside. it was created by the erupting volcanoes and earthquakes. after the lands calmes down, humans settled in on both side of the river. Being greedy, both kings of the two kingdoms wanted more land and more wealth. they started a war on each other. a wizard and a witch, both from different kingdoms, set up a plan to take out the dumb foolish humans. they ventured inside the cave into the deepest part were the lake lay. they put a spell/curse on the lake. they returned to their homes and told the folks there that they had enchanted the river in such a way that if you went under completely that the river would grant you eternal life and eternal wealth. the people greedily jumped into the river and were almost completely wiped out in a day. only a few were not greedy or wishing for eternal life. those humans either left the lands to seek a new life somewhere else or they died of old age. Somehow, an odd tale spread that at the bottom of the lake laid treausre. At first, this was not true but after quite a few travelers went in and drowned because of the curse, there is now quite a lot of treasure including gold, silver, gems, old books and so on. the river nd lake are now guarded by Maeris. More about Maeris Maeris is a sea dragon trapped in an odd river with an unknown spell/curse on it. she can leave the river but only at a certain distance. Maeris is a sea dragon and thus cannot walk on land even though she has legs. When she tries to walk on land, she will immediatly fall over and possibly starting to flop. Even though she is a sea dragon, she can breath above water. If she wished to go from one place to another over land then she will fly there. Her wings are almost entirely made of water with magic infused in it. Whilst flying, the water evaporates and at a certain pont will make her unable to stay in the air. she's able to regenerate the water in her wings when surrounded by enough water. The Curse Not much is known about the curse on the river, and nobody has found a way of lifting it, yet. The curse works like this: anyone that goes into the water will be pulled underwater to the very bottom because of the spell. They will forever be held there. The curse prevents bones and treasure from corroding. This way, artifacts that could be over a 1000 years old would still be readable. the curse does not affect water creatures. .